


Friendship

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Carapace tries to cheer Chat Noir up, but he's a skittish kitten.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Post Reveal Revelry 2021





	Friendship

Chat Noir crouched in the shadowy aisle, between two huge sections of dusty stadium seating. His nose twitched, but he refused to sneeze.

"Carapace," he whispered. "Seriously. They probably still have security around."

"Relax, dude. I checked it out." Nino, well Carapace, didn't even turn around. Just kept on walking toward the basketball court. "This place has been abandoned for ages. No one cares.

Still crouching, Chat Noir ran to keep up. "We shouldn't be in here. We need to be good examples."

"Well, your dad shouldn't lock you up in your own house. It evens out."

"That's not- those are even related." He stopped three rows from the court. The floor was dark with dust. The seat he huddled next to had been used so many times that a crack had started to form down the center of the blue plastic. "What if all the little kids hear that we've been breaking and entering?"

Carapace picked up a basketball sitting in the far corner of the court, waiting for years to be used again.

"We'll tell Paris we were training and it'll be fine. They'll all think we're so responsible. But guess what?" Carapace walked over and fired the ball straight into Chat Noir's chest. "No one's here."

Chat Noir stood up straight and passed the ball back. Ticket stubs littered the ground. A draft blew in from a broken window.

"Come on, dude. Teach me to do a killer freeshot or whatever it's called." "

"Free throw."

"That's what I said."

Chat Noir sighed, and kept an eye on the door they came in as he explained where to stand and how to hold the ball. The ambient light from outside filtered through dirty windows.

"Wait." Chat Noir put up two fingers. The echo of Carapace's dribble died out. "I thought I heard something."

"It's called the wind, bro. Don't you see the broken window up there?"

"No, that wasn't-" A door slammed, and Chat Noir spun toward the sound, hands up. "Cata…" His words died out as Carapace started to laugh.

"You're really that worried about trespassing, huh?"

No one started yelling at them. No footsteps were slowly getting closer. No flashlight beams sought them out. It didn't help him feel any better. "Can we get out of here? Please?"

"Fine." Carapace threw one last free throw, and watched as it bounced off the rim and into the darkness. "But I'm not letting you go home yet. Okay, dude?"

Chat Noir was already halfway to the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Me yesterday: I need to start writing before midnight from now on, so I don't finish at 1am. 
> 
> Me tonight: Or we could start writing after midnight.


End file.
